Hey, and I did them with you
by xkosh
Summary: John reminisces on his previous relationship while driving home to his house. But when he gets there, he has a surprise he never anticipated. Songfic to The Movielife's Hey. JohnOC R&R.


**A quick short one shot - Written to "The Movielife - Hey" Please read & review.**

He sighed heavily and sat back in the plushy chair in his truck. He was driving on the interstate. He stared ahead of him, at the sky, at the boring highway signs, at girls in cars that sped past him but he couldn't help but think of her. It had been atleast 3 months since he and his previous girlfriend broke up. He didn't exactly know why he was thinking about her, it was true he could see her everywhere. He thought that would wear off, but he was obviously wrong. He saw her in his parents house, in the passenger seat next to him, in his hotel rooms, in every single restaurant he ever ate at, and most of all, his own bedroom.

He looked up at one particular sign that indicated there was a rest stop nearby, he looked at the Taco Bell insignia that was on the sign. He smiled remembering one of the very first times they hung out, she was driving him back to his hotel from the Jersey Shore. She stopped at a Taco Bell and ordered through the drive-thru. He watched her in amazement as she drove stick, and ate a quesadilla and didn't think for one second that they were in any real danger.

He smiled to himself and turned the volume on his radio up a little bit so he could hear the song that his ipod had put on this time

**Hey, I guess I'll figure it out  
The reasons why things went the way they did  
And why we can't accept it****  
**

He let out another sigh. 'Hey; by the Movielife. He smiled to himself, she used to take his ipod and say "I'm going to put some of my music on here, so you can think of me."

He remembered when he met her at the Cheesecake Factory where she was working as a waitress.

_"Do you need change?" she asked him as she came to get his check from the table. It was him and his best friend, Randy Orton._

_"No, no." he said sliding it across the table to her hand. She smiled sweetly at them as they got up from their chairs and began to walk towards the door._

_"Have a good night."_

_She flipped open the leather check cover to see that large tip that they had left her. She turned her head to see them leave, they were busy as all hell tonight there was no way they thought her service was that fantastic. She pocketed the money and was about to toss the receipt when she saw a phone number scribbled across it._

We'd fall asleep, but not before we exorcised the evil thing that everyone hides  
We would lie there in my bed,  
Do you remember all those nights we never slept  
No clothes, sweaty, doing all the things I never thought I'd do

And I did them with you

_He remembered their first time together. Granted, 2 months of a relationship wasn't a very long time to wait to have sex. But he had never felt so attached and like someone. She was just so normal, she knew exactly who he was, and that didn't bother her. He felt like another average guy when he was with her._

He smiled to himself as he turned the song up a little louder.

_"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked looking into her blue eyes as he hovered above her. He brushed a piece of her dyed brown hair out of her face._

_"I'm positive." she said pressing her lips against his. He smiled agaist her as he gently pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, the other resting lightly at her side. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, extracting a gasp from his girlfriend._

_"Shh, Lena." he said pressing his lips against her neck as he began to create a slow rhythm. "Is it better now?" he asked into her ear all he got was a low moan in response._

_"I love you." He whispered against her clammy skin._

_"Oh god!" she yelled throwing her head back. 'I love you too, John." she said her eyes meeting his._

**And hey, don't feel bad.  
No one can ever take away the boardwalk trips or the subways  
I think we grew up past the hang-ups and the evil stares,  
The fuck you toos and I don't cares**

He got off the next exit, thinking about their first fight. It was entirely his fault, he knew it. She lived in northern New Jersey. And whenever he called her and told her to come see him, she'd jump on a plane and do it. And he was grateful. But he told her he'd be at the hotel room by midnight. And he didn't show up until 2am.

_"Lena?" he asked kneeling down in front of her hunched over sleeping form in the hallway. "Lena, wake up." he said watching as her eyes fluttered open._

_"John?" she asked sleepily. She noticed it was him, and she felt all the anger come flooding back to her. "Where the hell have you been?!" she asked loudly. He shushed her helping her up off the floor and leading her into the hotel room._

_"You told me midnight." she said her arms crossed. "I called out of work and booked a flight to here, and got here by midnight. And WHERE WERE YOU?" she asked annoyed._

_"At a bar, I didn't notice the time baby! I-" he began to say, but she cut him off abruptly._

_"You now they invented fucking cell phones for those types of things, you asshole." she said laying down on the bed, her back facing him._

_"Lena.." he trailed off. "I'm sorry, I forgot." he sighed annoyed._

_"I don't know what you want me to say to you.." he said getting under the blankets. He reached over to touch her, she moved away from his hand._

_"What's your problem?" he asked._

_"You." she answered still not turning to face him. _

_He wished he had never told her to come. "Whatever Lena, I don't see the big deal." he said rolling his back towards hers._

_"You forgot about me." she said barely above a whisper._

_"No, I didn't. I forgot the time." he said sounding slightly annoyed._

_"No, you forgot about me. Thanks, you asshole." she said getting up off the bed and walking to the bathroom._

_He sighed after knocking on the bathroom door for a half hour teling her he was sorry._

_"Fuck off, John Leave me alone." she said from behind the door, he could hear the tears in her voice._

_"Fuck you too, Lena." he said walking away and going to bed._

**We would lie there in my bed  
Do you remember all those nights we never slept  
No clothes, sweaty, doing all the things I never thought I'd do  
And I did them with you**

He always regretted that fight. He always regretted when he said any swear words to or in front of her. His mother raised him better then that. He hated to make her cry.

_"So what are you saying?" he asked her sitting on his hotel bed staring up at her standing in front of him._

_"I'm saying that, if this is how things are going to be. Then maybe we should take some time off until you straighten things out." she said a heavy sigh in her voice._

_His heart sank. He really did want her to be there with him, but he had been so stressed lately he had been treating her worse and worse and taking out his anger on her, starting fights, saying malicious things. _

_"Okay." he said dissapointed. "If that's what you want." he said almost spitefully._

_"You know this isn't what I want, but obviously it's what you need right now. I'm looking our for our happiness Johnny.." she trailed off. "John." she corrected herself._

_Johnny. A name he despised, from anyone but his mother and her._

_"Okay.." he said tears almost coming to his eyes. "We're still friends right?" he asked her._

_"Of course, Hun-John." she said catching herself. "You call me whenever you're bored, or wanna hang out or something.." she said picking up her purse._

_"I'll see you. Okay?" she said leaning down and hugging him tightly. _

_He watched as she walked out of his hotel room, and our of their relationship._

**Hey, I guess I'll figure it out  
The reasons why things went the way they did  
And why we can't accept it  
We'd fall asleep, but not before we exorcised the evil thing that everyone hides  
We would lie there in my bed,  
Do you remember all those nights we never slept**

He pulled into his driveway. Home. Finally. REAL home. Not some hotel. He stared at his house fighting the grin on his face. He couldn't wait to sit on his couch. He couldn't wait to shower, or sleep in his bed. HIS very own bed.

Granted, he had been on the road since their breakup. He still had a lot of her things to get rid of. And pictures, clothes, food, tampons, toothbrush, etc.

He sighed walking into his house, the familiar scent of eucalyptus spearmint floating into his nose. He smiled to himself, she insisted he had those air fresheners.

_"They make it smell good, and clean! But most importantly, clean." _she would tell him.

He made his way into the living room. Finding the remote he clicked on the television. He looked up at the mantle it was littered with pictures of the two of them. Christmas at his parents house, both of them standing in front of the tree, where his mother made them pose. There were two or three self taken silly ones she had framed and put up there for everyone to see. There was one of him and her after one of his matches him all sweaty grinning ear to ear, as he pulled her close to him getting her all clammy. He almost laughed at the disgusted face she was making in the picture.

He made his way into the kitchen, opening the refridgerator expecting to find nothing but a few bottles of water, but to his surprise he found it fully stocked. It must have been his mother, he smiled that saved him foodshopping time.

He kicked his sneakers off his feet and padded barefoot up the stairs his feet sinking into the warm soft carpet. He walked down the still vacuumed looking hallway to his bedroom. Nap time, that's exactly what he was thinking.

**And even though we brought it crashing to an end I loved it all  
And now I love my friend  
I loved it all, I loved the girl, I loved my friend**

He pushed open his bedroom door and looked at his bed covers, which were already pulled back slightly begging him to get into them. He took his shirt off, and kicked off his shorts and crawled into his blankets. He pulled them over his head breathing in the scent of her perfume that was still lingering there.

"You're welcome." he heard a familiar voice say from the outside of his world of blankets. He felt the spot next to him sink in as if someone were sitting there. No way, he was imagining this.

He slowly popped his head out of the covers to see her sitting there. Just as he had hoped. Her hair was long now. She had definitely lost some weight. "Lena." he said holding his arms out begging her to come to him. She hesitantly leaned into them. And for those few seconds everything felt so right.

"Remember when I told you that, I consider my arms your home?" he asked her as she sat straight up again, looking anywhere but at him.

She nodded her head. "It's been three months, babygirl. Can't you just come home now? I promise, things will be better. I'm a changed man. Everything is easier now, and I learned how to-" she cut him off with her lips.

"You always talk so god damn much." she said pulling away smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you going to answer my question? Or just ignore me?" he asked her.

She grinned and stayed silent for a few moments. Thinking. She finally looked down at him, her blue eyes meeting his.

"I am home."


End file.
